warpforcefandomcom-20200213-history
The'Galin
The'Galin is the god of uncreation and the driving force behind the Devourer Saga. He is also known as The Devourer and The Uncreator. He travels the universe searching for division and chaos. Should he find a world which has an excess of these traits, he uncreates the inhabitants to allow the world to begin again, cleansing the world, as he views it. Aiding him in his search is an organization known as The Network, composed of beings who have opted to follow The'Galin for one reason or another. Ironically, many of these beings are chaotic in nature, letting The'Galin fight chaos with chaos, testing worlds he visits. It is important to note that the actions of the Network do not always represent the wishes of The'Galin, as the degree to which members of the Network understand or agree with The'Galin's ideology can vary greatly. The'Galin's history As a Human Many millennia ago The'Galin, the son of Galian, was born in the City of Tjeli, on the Continent of Inilar. Now in those times, the people were full of corruption, and The'Galin was a kind and good individual who sought after the welfare of the poor, the beaten, and the downtrodden. Unfortunately, public works were extremely unpopular among Tjelish bioethicists, who measured the value of the person based upon what good they brought to society- And who measured the good one brought to society based upon how much money one brought into the community coffers and how much esteem one brought Tjeli as a whole. In this regard, the son a Galian was a multiple failure. For he had no love of money, and he sought to aid the poor and the weak even founding an orphanage to help those children that Inilar's capital had already deemed as worthless. Now Lorithia, the creator goddess, who had imbued herself in her creation, despaired over the corruption that had risen within it. She began to believe that there was no good left in the world, and that her creation was a failure. It was then, however, that she happened upon The'Galin son of Galian, and seeing his good works, she saw within him a purity of purpose and noble nature, unlike the sinful world around him. Therefore, the sought to know him better. Assuming mortal form as the woman Lauren, Lorithia came back to the world of her creation, and there the met The'Galin son of Galian and she grew to love him. As time passed she became his wife, and he her husband, and they expanded their public works substantially raising a family from among Lore's most dejected citizens. This is clearly shown in his resolve to save one of the children named Jacobi from Feldrin's graps, who was eyeing Jacobi's assets. Through the seekers' intervention, Jacobi was saved, to which The'galin owe them a debt. It was returned to the seekers' years later when Falerin removed the abode's protection and The'galin proceed to set up a bubble of uncreation. Even one of The'Galin's most hated adversaries came to appreciate the goodness of the man as one day Feldrin came to The'galin for help as Sieleidari, leader of the Reclaimer Guild, had outlaw the care of children not related by blood. This affected both The'Galin and Feldrin as he loved his nephew very much. In the end, they agreed to pool their resources together and would help the children escape. Tjeli itself remained a cold and hostile place. Moreover, the evil Tjeli grew ever more virulent, suspicious, and hostile. One day The'galin's daughter Anleya was brutally murdered on the streets by the citizens of Inilar. This caused him grieve and anger beyond words. Two months later, he would seek revenge on the people who murdered his daughter and became what he had hated the most. Then the citizens of this city unleashed a great evil, and when the weapon was unleashed it led directly to the death not only of several of The'Galin's beloved children but of his beloved wife Lauren as well. Frightened for his remaining children and despairing of the excesses of the Land of his birth, The'Galin set out for the continent of Deren. He visited farms at the outskirts of the city of Tegril and saw farmers burning crops to make way for new ones. The peacefulness of Deren had attracted The'galin and decided to settle down. He set up a new orphanage at Cilegi Peak there he founded the first version of the City of K'eld Alorin with some of the ancient ancestors of what would one day become the Drakel. In Alorin, The'Galin sought to form a school of knowledge and of growth that would become open to all. Alorin grew with more students from Vandar and Battleonia coming to study at Alorin; Even scholars from Inilar wished to study there. Although The'galin had been torn by the choices to allow the scholars in, he did so eventually. However, he was prepared and requested the School of Thought to create a transference spell of power enough to move Alorin. During his stay in Deren, The'galin studied agriculture and used the cold regions of Ranfjord as case study. The farmers there kept the second best crops and stored the best seeds for next year. They too kept the worst crops and allow them to grow but not till they threaten the healthy crops. He learned much from these farmers. However, unbeknownst to him the educators in the city had been influenced by outside factors, and when the king of all Deren, the good king Draynor I was killed, the spell had to be activated and Alroin moved to Vandar the continent of the north, and there they sought to isolate themselves from all the world, in defiance of the wishes of their founder. The'Galin son of Galian, however, had far worse problems. In the aftermath of Draynor's death, Draynor's son, who was young and impressionable, Delkirk, was convinced to turn over the son of Galian as a political prisoner. Therefore, The'Galin was extradited back to the land of his birth, where he was put on trial for Crimes against Progress by the people of Tjeli, and was found guilty. He was sentenced to death by execution. Lorithia, however, restored of her divine state when her human form was killed, looked upon her once husband and felt not only great love for him, but great pity for her creation that had so fallen into corruption that it would do such a vile thing. After all, it clearly had become very lost from here intentions for it if it had become so corrupted that it would do such a vile thing. It was clear that creation, left unchecked, had become corrupt and diseased, and that left unchecked this disease would spread throughout not only Lore, but through all worlds where she had held sway. And eventually, perhaps it would grow beyond the boundaries of her creation entire. In addition, she became aware that hers were not the only worlds showing such disruption in the creative spark. And so, Lorithia rose up her husband as a god, to stand beside her, and with the Elemental Lords, as the powers of Lore. The'Galin son of Galian was to become the Devourer of Worlds, The Uncreator. And his task was to be to balance and cull from creation, to root out and correct corruption, entropy, and decay, where such was possible. And where it was not... to make it so that they had never existed in space and time in the first place. As a God Among his first actions as Uncreator was not an act of uncreation, but was instead an act of preservation. The'Galin could not uncreate Tjeli, as its corruption led to his ascension. If he removed them from creation as they deserved, he would initiate a paradox. By force of will alone, the Devourer tore the city of Tjeli off of the continent of Inilar, and cast it into the southernmost extremes of the ocean, where the city became encased in thousands of feet of ice. And here the citizens of the city were to dwell for all time, as phantoms, denied passage to the world beyond, and preserved as a record. This was a lesson. Fall so far into corruption that uncreation was not an option, and the alternative would be FAR worse. The'Galin was a good man though, and he believed that this would teach and prevent the need for him to act further as Uncreator, a task that he detested as against his very nature. A good man though The'Galin was, he saw the corruption and the damage that it did. Therefore, he raged against the city of his birth and against the Drakel that he saw as betraying him. In his railing, he encountered a man named Xilar. Xilar was a Silari, an ancient desert Drakel species. Xilar sought to become a servant of the gods. However, as he and the Uncreator both learned, the same corruption that had infested Tjeli had likewise spread to the Temples, with the priests and clerics of the Lords actually attacking Xilar directly. The'Galin witnessed this attack, and seeing Xilar's nature, he selected the Silari to become his first Communicant. Now, The'Galin realized that the Elemental Lords had become blind to their followers' transgressions, if even communicants could behave so corruptly. But when he tried to tell them they would not, or could not, see. In fact, in the Drakel version of the legend it is claimed that even Lorithia did not hear him; though, both Lorithia and The'Galin have since denied this. So, it is likely this is a Drakel embellishment. So The'Galin set about to prove this by example. He directed Xilar to go to Aloria, a city in the Outer Planes similar in nature to Sigil, the City of Doors, in Concordant Opposition. That is, a place where gods and servants live together. The The'Galin directed Xilar to do what was necessary to convince the Brilhado, servants of the Light Lord, of this corruption, with the hope they would convince the Lady of Light. They heard Xilar, and they believed him, seeing much of the danger he said was in Creation. But when they spoke to the Lady, such was her faith in the original creation that she still could not or would not hear. So Xilar, thinking that he might aid them, advised them to go to her husband, the Lord of Darkness. But he only rebuked them for faithlessness. Despairing of the Lords as well, and taking The'Galin's admonition to convince them at all costs quite literally, Xilar decided that he could convince them of the danger of the corruption only by spreading it to Aloria. So Xilar convinced the Brilhado as servants of the Lady of Light that the danger was vast, and he convinced them to become necromancers, though necromancy had always been previously the domain of the Dark Lord. This alone would not have been a problem, though the Drakel later claimed that the Brilhado initially rejected this as a forbidden art. But Xilar also directed them to practice necromancy on those Brilhado who did not choose to become necromancers. Using the language of the corrupt he told them this would not be murder but rather granting them eternal unlife! The Lady of Light was horrified by this and cast out the Brilhado till they would repent of their ways, calling them Fallen. Xilar's attempt was successful, but its results were only to convince the Elemental Lords that The'Galin was dangerous and that his goal as Uncreator would destroy Lore. This is a position they maintained for millennia after, in light of all that happened, and only revised recently after Lorithia revealed fully the truth, both of her plan and of her directions for her husband. The truth is the The'Galin generally hates uncreation... though there have been exceptions, but it is against his character. Unfortunately Lorithia's plea and the experiences he had mean he knows it is necessary. And, given his position, uncreation does actually bring the Devourer the power that he frees from creation. So he does in that sense at least metaphorically "Eat" what he uncreates. Xilar returned to Lore, and as the arm of the Uncreator brought not only the temples of the Drakel races to their knees but lead to the very disruption of those ancient races, with many being uncreated. He started the war between Drakels and Moglins, he turned the Githari against the land, he turned the elements against each other. Xilar spread the lie that the Elemental lords were at war to cause chaos. Xilar send undead to attack the Temple of Light. He sent the wind dragons to hunt the Githari to alone rule the skies. The Amilani joined The'Galin .The'Galin had a great army of undead and they have outnumbered the Creation. The Drakel have hidden themselves in their K'elds and would never open their gates until the Brilhado fell. Among the basest, the darkest that he had uncreated, The'Galin selected a few to spare. These he instead made join him, to follow him, as his servitors. Such races formed what has come to be called "The Network," and they were his great project. For he saw in them two opportunities: First as a lesson for the darkness of corruption, a way to spread fear of The'Galin's eventual return; and second as a chance at absolution. A lot of time has passed since then and The'Galin has come to Lore on multiple occasions. His Return In one of the earlier occasions of his return, a good man named Garavin stood against The'Galin, believing him to be the monster that his actions, and those of his Network, made him out to be. Seeing his struggle, and knowing it deeply and intimately, The'Galin saw finally an opportunity. He declared several things. He prophesied that before Garavin would pass from Lore, he would know the Truth about The'Galin; that Garavin would fight him; and that Garavin would serve him. Finally, he declared that through Garavin, and his progeny, he would fail in his task as Uncreator, for the downfall of the corruption of Lore would be realized. Now Garavin, known as The Eternal, had a child, whose name was Celestra. The Network, on their last incursion for The'Galin, had killed Celestra's mother, and so she was filled with dark rage against the Devourer and his Network. She saw further what the "curse" that The'Galin had laid against her father had done and she, as fiery as her father was sanguine, became as much a force of transience as he was a force of solidity. She chased after the Network. From world to world she chased them, and so she also became known as "The Huntress" - for wherever the Network grew she fought them from within and from without. The Network Within the Network arose three generals: one Terran, one Brilhado, and one from the distant planet of Vesperia. The Terran was very unusual in that he was never corrupted. Rather The'Galin saw the man and sensed a kindred soul. He explained his mission and the man joined him willingly. The Terran, Doctor Louis Zephyr, was to be the eyes of the Devourer on the many worlds. A brilliant mind, he started a school for those with gifts, not entirely unlike the School The'Galin had tried to form in K'eld Alorin long ago. The leader of the Brilhado was a cold, exceedingly loyal man known as Diviara Celegra. He'd lost his wife, a very good woman, to the corrupt of the Network, and they framed him for the process. Diviara's brother Giliara and son Amilara left the Network as a result. Giliara knew the truth and begged Diviara to follow, but in his loyalty he refused. So both brother and son were turned against him. The Vesperian's original name is unknown for as a very young man he too, was cast to Terra. There on Earth he originally was named Charuske Ryuusei, though a man named Twain adopted him. The name "Twain" is apt, for forces and choices led Ryuusei to separate into two temporal analogs. From the same slate they grew, but the analog raised by Twain became cold and corrupt, and the other one was sent to a distant alternate Terra where he lived among the humans there. Only the former joined the Network. The War with the Network The war of the Network involved seeking the Prime Elemental Orbs, pure essences of each element, and trying to use them to control creation. In the battle Giliara Celegra was killed by a disobedient Brilhado. In his dying breath Giliara repeated his plea that Diviara turn aside from the Network. Diviara struck down the Brilhado responsible and joined the people of Lore, directly stealing the Orbs from the Network in the process. Little did Diviara know that such was exactly what The'Galin would have hoped for Diviara. The Uncreator still sought redemption and absolution for "the Fallen" of the Network. Diviara has since become a very odd Triple Communicant, one of the few cases known of a person being a communicant of multiple powers at once. His main deity is the Lady of Light but he has served as a lesser Communicant for both the Lord of Darkness and The'Galin too. Fighting with creation, Diviara warned that the forces of the Network would come in force now. He further warned much worse generals were coming, and this was proven by Cartwright's arrival on Lore. Cartwright had become a Communicant of The'Galin with the intent of forcing its uncreation. Cartwright believed that Creation was beyond hope and directly defied orders to bring about his ends. The Final Battle In the climactic battle, Ryuusei became Omega, not only a communicant of The'Galin but a direct avatar and manifestation. He used his status as "taken avatar" to begin an assault on the Temple of Hope. What he did not know is that the defenders of lore had prepared for this, and that even The'Galin and Lorithia had done so, though they chose to forget their preparations so it could not be stopped. All of the Elemental Orbs were brought together, the building blocks of Creation. the magi discovered a Hymn of Creation to activate them and the Index which was the Temple of Hope itself. The final key to the puzzle was in fact a greater artifact know as a Spirit Orb, and King Tralin, as a communicant of Lorithia and Avatar of Life, had been entrusted with one, known as the Shield of Lorithia. When Omega attacked the Chosen of Lore, the Hymn of Creation activated the Statue of Lorithia, and Lauren manifested as Hope - an "Avatar" of Creation. The'Galin at first denied her arrival and called it a trick, but when she spoke the blinders fell away from his eyes, too, and he left Omega, abandoning him. Ryuusei was subsequently dropped deep in the Void. Ryuusei has since returned. The'Galin has taken him back, too, after signs of moderating his past behaviors. Though his current whereabouts are unknown. Appearances Creation's End Category:NPCs Category:Deities Category:Males Category:Humans